The present invention pertains to automobile occupant safety apparatus and more particularly pertains to a motor vehicle steering column safety device.
Although analysis shows that vehicle air bag cushion systems are working generally as intended, these systems still have some drawbacks. According to the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA), present "explosive-type" air bag inflator devices deploy air bags at speeds of approximately 200 mph. Data collected by NHTSA show that small-stature occupants who must sit closer to the steering wheel than average-sized occupants are especially vulnerable to injury due to the force of the deploying air bag. This is especially the case in low-speed collisions. These devices have caused serious injury and death to small-statured individuals, children, out-of-position occupants, and unbelted or improperly belted occupants, all of whom are closer to the air bag than an average-sized belt-restrained occupant upon vehicle collision.
A collapsible steering column also has been recognized as desirable to provide an added safety factor for all vehicle occupants. Some prior systems combine the collapsible steering column and air bag devices together, but the prior art depends upon two independent systems: (1) an air bag inflator system, and (2) an independent steering column collapsing means.
Two independent systems take longer to achieve the desired result than a single actuating means. None of the preceding devices collapses the steering column concurrently with inflating the air bag, and the timing of air bag inflation and steering column collapse may be the difference between life and death. Other energy absorbing steering columns have also been developed, but upon collision these apparatus deform and (1) make it impossible for the driver to transmit steering torque and/or (2) jeopardize rapid and efficient air bag inflation.
Finally, it is important that a collapsible steering column and air bag safety device meet original equipment manufacturer's (OEM) specifications and government standards and be economically feasible to implement into all foreign and domestic fleet automobiles.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a new motor vehicle steering column safety device.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new motor vehicle steering column safety device that inflates an air bag faster than explosive-type inflator systems.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new motor vehicle steering column safety device that is capable of protecting small-stature individuals, children, out-of-position occupants, and unbelted or improperly belted occupants.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new motor vehicle steering column safety device that collapses the steering column concurrently with inflating an air bag.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new motor vehicle steering column safety device capable of delivering steering torque while collapsing the steering column concurrently with inflating an air bag cushion upon collision.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new motor vehicle steering column safety device that meets all of the original equipment manufacturer's (OEM) specifications and required regulations, can be cheaply manufactured and easily installed into any make and model of vehicle.
It is finally highly desirable to provide a new motor vehicle steering column safety device which meets all of the above desired features.